


The Death of a Hunter

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Hunter

You were dying. You couldn’t remember how it happened or why. All you knew was that you were lying in a pool of your own blood. You should be afraid, shouldn’t you? You had always imagined death as something horrible. You would be cold, you would be in pain, and you would be afraid. But You weren’t. The world around you melted away and all you could feel was warmth and…peace. If this is death then maybe you had a spot in heaven. You had never believed in angels or heaven. Not with the horrible things you had seen in your life. Vampire, werewolves, shape shifters, and innocent people losing their lives. But now you though you believed in heaven. This warmth would explain it. Just as you were ready to let go. To see if a broken Hunter like you had earned a spot in heaven you heard a voice.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed to die yet.” A voice said.

You opened your eyes, not even realizing you had even closed them, to look at the man speaking to you. All you could see was him.  
He looked at you and with a smile he said, “My name is Chuck, and I’ve got some important work for you.”


End file.
